


Chicken Soup for the

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, Ateneo de Manila University, De La Salle University, Gusto ko rin ng Salle, M/M, Na paglulutuan ako ng mushroom soup, Nurse!Salle, Sick Fic, Ugh stay healthy friends, dlsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Sick.Neo gets sick.





	Chicken Soup for the

 

 

 

 

But even through the thick walls of sleep, Neo was pulled into consciousness by the tune from his phone not far from where he curled haphazardly on the lower part of his bed. He softly groaned through his clogged nose as he patted across his sheets to navigate his phone.

He twisted his head to the other side and pealed an eyelid open. The room was completely dark aside from the dim lights that entered through the blinds. The temperature in the room was down and it felt emptier than normal. The dim light from his phone that softly blinked came into view. He groaned again as he grabbed his phone. His body was too warm and heavy for him to even bring himself up. He turned to lay on his back, he realized that despite the temperature in the room, he had begun to perspire. It was a discomfort, but he didn’t really bother. He put an arm over his eyes as he answered the call.

           “Mm?” He moaned.

           “Mm ka diyan,” the voice from the other end was low and was scolding him. “You didn’t text me kanina.”

            Neo answered with another sigh, internally smacking himself. He read the message but was too exhausted to reply. “Mmsorryy.” He croaked, still half asleep.

           When he realized the other didn’t answer, and seemingly wasn’t satisfied with his, he added. “I wasn’t feeling well kanina,” he said softly, evidently tired from just speaking. “Well I’m still not pero—”

Neo pulled the phone away as his words got caught into a series of coughs that echoed throughout his nearly dead unit.

            “— sorry.” He apologized hoarsely as he resumed his position. There were a few seconds of silence and Neo swore he could feel Salle’s pout from the other end.

            “Do you want me to go there?”

           Neo’s eyes shot open. “No!... No…” He coughed once again and snorted in through his clogged nose. “It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

            “Wala akong pasok bukas, Neo.”

           Neo groaned again. Of course he wanted Salle to take care of him, but… “Salle, it’s too hassle…”

Neo finally got the strength to pull himself up. He sat atop his bed and stretched his hand out to pull the blanket from under him, all the while keeping the phone in his ear.

            “It’s not kaya. You’re sick and I want to take care of you.”

He couldn’t help a small smile tug on his lips. Damn does he love that guy. Neo managed to pull the thick blanket across his back and over his head. This took some time and signaled Salle to say more.

            “Please let me…” Salle’s voice was small and pleading.

Neo was contemplating on how much he couldn’t really resist him when another series of coughs attacked him. It caused him to flop down buried under his blanket while groaning from the pain in his throat.

            “I’ll take that as a yes.” Neo heard from the speaker. “I’ll be there mga ten.”

            “Mm.” He sighed into phone and answered with his voice pitched higher. “Okay…”

            “Don’t wait for me ha,” There was shuffling from the other end, “Tulog ka lang. Pasok na lang ako.”

            “Mm. Thank you.” His eyes were getting heavier. “Drive safe…” he barely muttered.

            “Love you…”

            A pleasant smile appeared on Neo’s face amidst his haze. “Love you t—” Another fit of coughs. His attack wasn’t done yet when he heard Salle snicker from the other end and ended the call. Neo drew out the last cough and went limp on the bed under his covers.

~~~~

Salle as quietly as he could, twisted the doorknob open, the cool temperature from inside hit his skin. He gently pulled out the key from the lock and shut the door in the same manner. Once the door softly clicked, he placed the paper bag he brought with a soft sound, although in contrast with the emptiness of the room, it seemed too loud.

He stepped out of his shoes and set them aside and turned the corner from the tiny hallway to see his boyfriend. Salle stood at the side of the bed and saw a big figure shaped under a thick blanket. He snickered to himself. Neo had fallen asleep covered in his blanket from his head to his toe.

            “Baka di ka makahinga.” Salle said to himself.

He crouched down and both his palms gripped on to the blanket on the figure’s upper part. He gently pulled the fabric from Neo’s face, his eyebrows knitted at the sudden change of temperature. Salle shifted closer, bending lower to bring his face closer to Neo’s.

He watched him sleep for a few seconds. Neo was shivering even under the blanket. Then his fingers found its way under Neo’s jaw, checking the temperature of his neck. The warmth from Neo’s skin met Salle’s cold fingers.

            He clicked his tongue.  “Ang init mo.” He spoke to himself again.

He carefully sat himself in the space between the edge of the mattress and Neo’s frame. One arm wrapped around the area of the blanket where Neo’s waist would be, he calmly caressed it. His hand, from Neo’s neck went up to his silky brown hair that was sticking out. He ran his hand through it massaging Neo’s scalp.

Salle’s eyes lidded as he lazily caressed Neo. His temperature seemed to rise by the second. Salle pouted.

Finally Neo stirred. Salle’s hand stopped, though his thumb still gently pressed. Neo softly whined and twisted his neck in the direction of Salle’s touch. When his head adjusted, his cheek replaced where his hair had been on Salle’s palm. He leaned his cheek on it.

Salle smiled as his thumb drew patterns on his boyfriend cheek.

             “Hi.” Salle softly greeted.

             “Mm.”

Silence fell on them, Salle revelled in it. His smile got softer as the seconds ticked by. He continued to run his thumb across Neo’s cheek. He took in Neo’s rosy cheek and how it bunched up against his palm. It felt warmer than usual and he felt the heaviness in the way Neo leaned all his weight on it.

The man’s eyelids finally lifted. He slowly blinked at Salle.

             “Morning,” Salle greeted again.

Neo quietly blinked a few more times until his eyes grew wider. He sniffed and cleared his throat.

             “Hello,” He mumbled hoarsely. His eyes adjusted to the figure, still a little dazed.

When he finally regained full consciousness, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, levelling with Salle.

The other was quick to hold on to Neo to assist him. As they both sat, Neo rubbed his eyes groaning.

             “I fell asleep, sorry.” Neo quietly mumbled.

             “No it’s fine,” Salle beamed at him as he bent his neck, his hair falling to his eyes.

Neo softly smiled back reached out to run his fingers through Salle’s hair, pushing it out off his face.

Salle snickered and held on to Neo’s wrist before he could pull it back. Salle gently twisted it in his grip to place a kiss on Neo’s pulse. He trailed kisses along the length of Neo’s arm until his lips hovered over the other’s. Naturally it was warm, but it felt warmer, almost sickeningly. Both their eyes were shut.

Neo didn’t move as he spoke.

             “Noooo,” His breath blew on Salle’s lips. “Baka mahawa ka.” Salle chuckled.

He pecked Neo’s lips once before pulling away.

Neo shivered, either from Salle’s touch or the cool air  suddenly hitting him with the other’s absence.

Light filled the room and Neo immediately squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in discomfort. He hastily pulled the blanket around him and over his head.

Salle padded back into the tiny hallway where he left the paper bag on the counter.

             “Kumain ka na ba?” he asked Neo.

             “Not yet.” Neo croaked.

             “So ‘di ka pa umiinom ng gamot…”

             “Mm.”

There were shuffling of things. Plastic containers were being lifted from the paper bag. Lids were being removed with a loud sound.

Neo dropped on the bed again. He heard the door open but paid no mind to it.

 

Neo didn’t realize he’d snoozed off until he was woken up by the smell of something good. His eyes shot open and he lifted his body to sit up again. He was getting exhausted from all of this lying down and sitting up.

Salle came into his view with a bowl of soup on top of a small plate in his hands. Salle gently sat himself in front of Neo, avoiding to spill anything. He settled with their knees brushing.

Salle balanced the plate on one hand while the other took the spoon. He dipped it into the thick and creamy white soup, stirring it. Neo watched as what should have been the delicious smell barely filled his clogged nose.

Salle brought the spoon up to his lips to check its temperature. He sipped up the contents anyway.

             “Medyo mainit.” He mumbled.

He took another scoop and blew on it. He stretched it out for Neo to sip.

Neo pulled his head back questioningly. Salle’s eyebrow shot up unamused. Neo didn’t like being fed. “ _Please let me take care of you…_ ” echoed in his head. Maybe this time he’ll allow it. He leaned in to sip off the spoon. The hot creamy soup soothed the dryness in his throat. He sighed gratefully.

             “Masarap ba?” Salle asked as he brought his arms down and stir the soup once again.

             “Mhmmm.” Neo answered.

             “You can’t taste anything, can you?”

Neo snickered. Even when he was sick as fuck,he made him laugh. Salle lifted his head to him with the warmest smile. He lifted the bowl once more to feed him again.

Neo pulled back, unhesitantly this time. He shook his head.

             “Sorry no,” He giggled. “I can feed myself.” He stretched out his hand for Salle to transfer the bowl. Salle pouted but gave carefully gave the bowl anyway.

Once Neo held it, Salle sunk into the bed and wall after putting Neo’s big pillow behind his back. Neo took a bite as Salle spoke.

             “I wanted to feed you something else that wasn’t my cock…” He said innocently.

Neo choked on his soup and harshly coughed.

             “Oh shit!” Salle shot up from the bed half laughing as he quickly got a glass of water.

He immediately gave it to Neo who nearly swallowed the whole glass. Salle was holding in a laugh and Neo choked at his own laughter as his eyes watered.

             “I’m sorry!!” Salle cooed as he held Neo’s face in both hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

Neo croaked a laugh while coughing. He pulled away to give Salle back the glass.

When everything calmed, Salle sat back on his prior position, quietly watching Neo as he ate. There was a pleasant smile on Neo’s face.

             “Is this why you got here just now?” Neo softly asked.

             “Yeah. Had to buy some stuff. Eh wala ka namang kitchen dito so…” He trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair, “Nagluto muna ako ‘don.”

             “Did you give Cessie some?”

             “Give?” Salle’s eyebrow shot up, “You’re eating what’s left.”

Neo had to laugh again.

             “Joke lang. Yeah I left her one container.”

Neo turned his head to Salle and smiled at him. Their eyes met. Salle brightly smiled back at him. Neo balanced the unfinished bowl on one hand and he used the other to assist himself as he shifted closer to Salle, leaning his blanket covered back to the wall.

Salle straightened up, levelling his back with Neo’s as he wrapped an arm around him and squeezing him through the thick fabric. They leaned into each other’s heat.

Neo continued to finish his soup in silence.

             “Gusto mo bang rice?” Salle asked him.

             “Ha? But I don’t have rice?” He turned his head to look up at Salle. “Not even a rice cooker.”

Salle looked back at him. He snickered.

             “I knew that, silly.” He poked Neo’s nose. “Kaya nagsaing na ko kanina and I just brought some.”

Neo’s mouth hung open. Salle’s eyebrows bounced once. Neo’s face contorted. Into a smile, his eyes disappearing into a squint. A palm found Neo’s face and Salle could see part of his cheek reddened. Salle laughed.

             “Kinikilig ka ba?” He asked brightly. His own cheeks heated.

Neo airily laughed into his palm.

             “Aaaaw!” Salle pulled squeezed him tighter and leaned his head on Neo’s covered shoulder.

Neo pulled away, causing Salle to bring his head up. He momentarily put the bowl down on the mattress and leaned in to suddenly kiss Salle’s cheek. He quickly pulled back to finish the remains of his soup.

Salle’s eyes shot wide open in surprise. He felt like he could as well be sick. Lovesick maybe.

~~~~

After Neo drank his medicine, Salle washed the dishes. He put them away neatly and stored the remaining food properly.

At nearly 11:30, the lights were closed. They settled in between the sheets.

 

Salle lied down on his usual spot, next to the wall and had his arms wrapped around Neo. The other curled closer, desperately clinging on to Salle’s warmth. Neo buried his face on Salle’s chest.

             “Do you want to turn the aircon off?” Salle mumbled into Neo’s hair. Neo shook his head against Salle’s chest.

             “Okay. Wait lang.” Salle carefully pulled away. Neo shivered again, whining this time. He pulled his arms to his chest to try and replace the lost warmth.

Neo felt the bed dip again not a minute later and he opened his eyes. Salle retrieved his or Neo’s green jacket. Salle held it up to his eyes to wear it. Neo pleasantly smiled at it as he slid his arms through the sleeves.

 

They once again settle in between each other’s arms. Salle yawned, lifting Neo whose head lay on his chest.

             “Thank you.” Neo whispered.

             “No problem,”

             “Good night.”

Salle nodded, squeezing his arms tighter around Neo’s shoulder. Neo lifts his head to plant a kiss on Salle’s chin.

  
Suddenly getting sick wasn’t so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a shortie. 
> 
> Don't tell my friends dey gonna scold me for writing a fic instead of writing something more important lol. Whaaat. I can't help it.
> 
> But I mean, I'm sick kasi. So is my bestfriend. So is Mod A. Everyone's been sick ugh hassle sa life. So have a sick fic. Kasi wala akong Salle na magaalaga sakin ok so. Si Neo na lang. Chzz.
> 
> Stay healthy. Don't thesis while struggling with a fever.


End file.
